


【SD】Black Sheep

by solitude_nine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 伪赛博AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine
Summary: 南方的墨西哥没有永恒的雨夜，虚晃的白昼里，萨姆和迪恩第一次见到了二十二世纪羸弱的太阳。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伪赛博AU（我是真的不太会写请不要骂我）  
> 人工致幻剂/暴力/伪未成年性行为  
> 关于未来社会下被仿生人统治着的人类贱民如何拼死反抗  
> 扭曲的社会造就了扭曲的人 大概？
> 
> 因为考虑到有些姐妹不怎么喜欢看be  
> 所以我分了两章写不同的结局  
> 第二种结局看起来应该和前面更呼应也更完整吧（所以它是萨姆温彻斯特单死的be呜呜）

哗啦哗啦。

“现在是纽约时间下午四点五十七分。您正在收听的是AM70.7，接下来为您播报明日气温预报。“

迪恩今天什么也没干，除了躺在他那张摇摇欲坠的行军床上把这本他上个月才从Impala的后备箱里找到的色情杂志，翻来覆去地看了十几遍，结果那种上世纪印刷品使用的劣质油墨熏得他现在只想吐。

“五月二十五号，平均气温，八十六华氏度。特殊气温浮动，无。高温高寒天气警告，无。接下来是广告时间。“

哗啦哗啦。女播报员毫无感情的声音刺拉拉地填满了整个房间。

迪恩从花花绿绿的杂志内页上抬起头来望向窗外，那下了几十年的雨还在不停地从灰扑扑的天空上往下掉，远处的霓虹灯光从没有窗帘的玻璃里洒进来，染红了他窗前冰凉的水泥地。

马上五点了，萨姆还没回家。

迪恩低声骂了一句娘，伸手关上了刺刺拉拉响个不停的破收音机。旧杂志被他随手扔在枕头旁边，一道奇怪的战栗顺着他的脊柱滑进了两腿之间。他不知道自己为什么会一边听着一个机械的女人声音尝试勃起，一边想着他亲爱的小弟弟晚上五点不回家会出去干什么。

迪恩温彻斯特觉得自己像个变态。

他最后还是决定出门喝点酒。虽然说这个时代早就没了什么所谓的那种真正的酒精饮料，不过那种带着类致幻剂成分的合成液体也足以麻痹他那些感知罪恶的神经。

他点了一杯加冰的合成威士忌，然后开始和一个叫安娜的调酒师调情。迪恩那个时候还不知道，由温彻斯特领导的贱民反抗组织，已经在仿生人政府今天的打击行动中失去了全部势力。而他的亲弟弟萨姆温彻斯特，作为组织的领导者此刻正在试图从激光枪组成的密集火力网中逃脱。

“我还以为温彻斯特都不喝酒呢，”那个红头发的姑娘摇着手里的雪克壶，冲迪恩说，“看来是我想错了。“

迪恩举起他透明的玻璃杯，把他那一双绿眼睛转向了手里摇晃着的金色液体。他从鼻腔里挤出一个轻蔑的声音，”没错，”，他说。迪恩仰起头吞下了剩余的液体，人工致幻剂和合成烈性酒一起顺着他紧窄的喉管滚下去，他空荡荡的胃袋灼烧了起来。“不过我就是那头黑羊。“

迪恩微微笑了一下，扑闪着的眼睫毛表示他很满意自己的这个评价。他闭上了眼睛，看起来像是在认真感受体内突然上卷的快乐。他突然对自己感到一种极度的满足，他感觉自己就像个刚刚获封的国王，从今往后就能够在这个灰暗的城市里掌握自己的生活。他想起了一些令人愉快的回忆，比如十六岁那年躲在废弃楼房里点燃的合成烟草给他带来的第一次幻梦，那是他和萨姆第一次偷偷反抗约翰给他们下的人工致幻剂禁令。

迪恩温彻斯特知道自己永远都不能拒绝他的弟弟，更何况萨姆恳求他点燃那些偷来的香烟的时候，正用他因为射击训练受伤的小手不断套弄着哥哥翘起的阴茎，鲜血从他结了痂的伤口里流出来，殷红的血丝缠绕着迪恩两条和他一样遍布青紫的大腿。那些约翰制定的严苛训练，彻底击垮了才刚刚进入青春期的小萨米，他在未开灯的房间里脱下哥哥不合身的牛仔裤，妄图在口袋里找到一支能让他暂时逃离的烟草。迪恩看着他坐在霓虹灯光里捧着脸哭泣的小弟弟，第一次感到自己是如何渴望占有萨姆。于是他用一根香烟换来了弟弟的爱，迪恩觉得自己现在就像是温彻斯特家唯一的他妈的天才。

他感到极度的快乐，甚至想开口放声歌唱。迪恩晃起了脑袋，神志不清地给红发的调酒师讲了一个下流的黄色笑话，然后在那姑娘咯咯不停的笑声里摇摇晃晃站起身来，从口袋里掏出一把零散的塑料代币，洒向了自己面前那片脏兮兮的吧台。

迪恩哼着他在父亲的古董随身听里学来的老歌走向酒吧那个用来分隔室内外的红色塑料帘，“嘿安妮，“他突然像是想起来什么似的，扭过头来大声说，”约翰温彻斯特也曾是害群之马。“然后他得意洋洋地踏进了室外喧闹的雨声。

带着酸臭气的雨水不停地落进迪恩的头发和衣领，绝对的快乐占据了他的身体，迪恩开始在大街上跳起舞来。他挥舞着自己的手臂，棕色皮衣宽大的下摆拍打着他因为淋了雨变得湿漉漉的牛仔裤。他不知道为什么今天街上的人如此稀少，他现在也不屑于知道，世界现在是属于他迪恩温彻斯特的舞台。他开始放声歌唱。

“喂，”一个属于年轻的男孩的声音颤巍巍地叫住了他，迪恩开心地向后转过身去，“有什么我可以……呃…………”，他看到五个年轻人站在自己背后，说话的那个正把手中的激光枪指向自己的胸口。迪恩歪起头，困惑地睁大了他的绿眼睛，“帮助你们的吗？”

“听着，伙计，我也不想这样，”那个男孩紧张地看着他的同伴，躲避着迪恩投向自己的目光，“可是我们没有选择。我们需要钱。”

迪恩厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，那个说话的男孩左袖口上有一大片血迹。“我没有钱。”他冷哼了一声，转过身准备离开。

一道光束从迪恩的右腹擦过，他的皮衣被打穿了一个小洞。

“别开枪！”另一个男孩的声音尖叫着。“别开枪！”

迪恩向前迈出的右脚在空中停滞了一秒，然后下一秒他就转身扑向了那个用激光枪打穿了他皮衣的小孩。他感觉自己长久以来压抑的愤怒像是被一下子点燃了，他用岔开的双腿压住那个瘦弱的男孩，戴着银戒指的手一下又一下地击打着他的脑袋。迪恩的大脑被哗哗流淌的巨大血液声填满，那种单一的击打皮肤的声音听起来像是来自旧收音机里传来的遥远讯号。他睁大着眼睛看见鲜血伴着唾液和破碎的牙齿从男孩肿胀的嘴唇里喷溅出来。

他被揪住了金色的短发，愤怒的年轻人们把他从昏迷的同伴身体上踹翻，他被迫仰面躺在布满水坑的道路上，五颜六色的霓虹灯晃得他眯起了眼睛。迪恩等了好一会，那些散落在路旁的钢筋铁管给人带来的那种烧灼的感觉才夹杂着一阵疯狂的拳打脚踢落在他蜷起的身体上。

迪恩刚刚喝下的致幻剂还没有失效，他感觉不到疼痛，只是觉得自己浑身都火辣辣的烧了起来。他就那么躺在那里任凭这些年轻人发泄着，直到他们停下动作，骂骂咧咧地来翻他的口袋。他们摸走了他本就所剩不多的半袋塑料代币，一把还说得上是精巧的小匕首，还有他的身份证明。

一个短头发的姑娘翻开那个破破烂烂的黑色折夹看了一眼，朝她的同伴们小声说了句什么，他们突然沉默了下来。

好了。这下你们知道我是迪恩温彻斯特了吧。迪恩看着自己身上流出来的鲜血和酸涩的雨水融在了一起，肮脏的泥水乱七八糟地反射着各种颜色的霓虹灯光。他戏谑地看着几个年轻人，迪恩一点也觉不到肉体的痛苦，只是他觉得这样躺在夜晚的大街上实在太过于怪异。介于他们才刚刚知道他的身份，迪恩还在试图从他们变得冷漠的表情里读到一丝抱歉。

“操你妈的温彻斯特。”那个小姑娘狠狠踹了他一脚，迪恩顺势翻了个身。他转过去的身体溅起了一个小小的水花，湿透的皮衣紧紧地包裹住了他因为断裂而咯吱乱响的肋骨。“都他妈的怪你们。”

“都，因为，那个，该死的，萨姆，温彻斯特 **。** 我，弟弟，死了。 **”** 她咬牙切齿地说，讲出一个词就踢一下迪恩的背，“我，弟弟，死了。”她把那个烂兮兮的身份证件用力扔在了迪恩的脸上。“告诉你那个傻逼兄弟，你们这些温彻斯特都应该去死。操你妈你们这些所谓的傻逼领导者就是他妈的一群天杀的害群之马。”

“走吧莱西。”她的同伴叫着她的名字，“他们会来肃清的。”

“我跟你们没完，迪恩温彻斯特。”她又踹了一脚，“下次要是让我碰到你弟弟，我一定会亲手杀了他。”她朝迪恩啐了口唾沫，追着同伴离开了。

“那么我祝你好运。”迪恩说着，费了半天劲才让自己站稳，他的两条腿软绵绵的，像是在踩着两团融化的塑料。他朝地上吐了口血，看着属于自己的半颗人类牙齿在地上弹了两下，然后掉进了一个泥泞的小水坑。迪恩脑袋晕的要命，他用沙哑的喉咙机械地重复着两个词，萨姆温彻斯特，肃清，他现在没有办法思考。他的大脑模糊了肃清这个词代表的意义，他讲不出自己为什么本能的想要逃跑，只不过现在，除了回家，迪恩无处可去。

那个几乎被他打死的小孩还躺在雨里昏迷着，他的同伴们抛弃了他，迪恩麻木地拖着两条酸软的腿从那具静止的身体上跨过。萨姆温彻斯特，肃清。他重复着这两个词，萨姆温彻斯特，肃清。迪恩不停地念着，一遍又一遍。萨姆温彻斯特，肃清。他的脚步乱了起来，大口喘着气，迪恩在刚刚拐过街角的时候差一点摔倒，他几乎是狂奔着跨上向上的楼梯。

萨姆温彻斯特，肃清。他的声音和手都颤抖着，掏出钥匙准备开门。萨姆温彻斯特，肃清。

房门虚掩着。

萨姆温彻斯特，肃清。

迪恩发颤的声音回响在空荡的房间里。萨姆温彻斯特。他看见他的小弟弟向自己转过头来，挂了半边脸的血痕。肃清。

“我知道。迪恩。”萨姆苦笑着，“所以我们得立刻逃往南方。”

他的哥哥惊讶地长大了嘴巴，迪恩的四肢已经开始隐隐发痛，可是人造致幻剂的药劲还没有完全褪去，“这里可是我们的家。”

“以后不是了。”萨姆转过头去，接着收拾他的行李袋。“我们五分钟之内就要出发。”

迪恩皱起了眉毛，对弟弟的话表示反对，不过他还是乖乖走进自己的房间找到了自己的行李袋。他把收音机和床头装着Led Zeppelin II的随身听塞了进去，还有他随手扔在床头的旧杂志和从床垫底下翻出的两袋合成烟草。他想了想，又从床底抓了一大把独立塑封包装的避孕套扔进去。

“迪恩。”萨姆倚在门框上笑着看他，年轻的领袖已经洗去了脸上留下的鲜血，“你下次去喝酒的时候得给自己先准备点止疼药。”

“我他妈又不是个一受伤就只会哼哼唧唧喊痛的姑娘。”迪恩在弟弟的目光里脱下了自己被雨水浸透的衣服，碎裂的肋骨让他在转动腰身的时候猛地倒吸了一口冷气，迪恩紧紧咬住自己肿胀的嘴唇才不至于让自己喊出声来。

萨姆看着他倔强得招人可怜的哥哥，轻轻笑了一声，“你快省省吧。”他轻描淡写地问，“断了几根？”

“至少七根。最后一根还是因为你。”迪恩套上了一件干净的灰色T恤，这次他没有倒抽冷气。“那个短头发的姑娘还让我给你捎句话。她说咱们这些温彻斯特都应该去死。”

“莱西吗？”萨姆抓起了迪恩的行李袋，把他那件脏兮兮的皮衣搭上自己的肩头。“我眼睁睁地看着她弟弟雷克斯倒在我脚边。”萨姆叹了口气，露出了一个悲悯的表情。“我真的尽力了。”

“我们不能冒在战斗中失去指挥官的风险。记得吗？约翰温彻斯特战斗理论的第一项第一条。”迪恩轻轻说道，“没关系的。萨米。”

“就像他们现在赞颂爸爸一样，他们也会在未来赞颂你的。”

“‘永远不要害怕成为一头黑羊。’”

“是的。”迪恩在致幻剂效力最后的余韵里温柔地附和着他的小弟弟。

萨姆握着英帕拉的方向盘，温彻斯特兄弟沿着荒芜的35号公路飞驰了整整一夜。迪恩坐在副驾驶，他在不断地恳求自己不要在痛楚的海洋里窒息死掉，那种后来才翻涌而来的双倍痛苦几乎淹没了他的整个身体。他毫无意识地摩挲着行李袋里的合成烟草，那种人工致幻剂的奇幻香味慢慢在狭小的车厢里扩散开来。萨姆把车越开越快，他几乎把英帕拉的油门踩到了底，他们终于在第二天清晨偷偷跨过检查站，驶入了墨西哥。

南方的墨西哥没有永恒的雨夜，虚晃的白昼里，萨姆和迪恩第一次见到了二十二世纪羸弱的太阳。

他们在公路旁一个看起来早就被人遗忘的汽车旅馆英西双语的招牌前下了车，旧式的建筑在阳光下看起来像是落了一层厚厚的灰尘，他们推开门进去的时候，萨姆不安地用袖口掩住了自己的口鼻。

“哦快得了吧。萨米公主。”迪恩夸张地取笑着他的小弟弟。他才不在乎他们会不会在睡觉的地方得上什么不得了的传染病，他们现在需要的只是尽快找到一个新家。

迪恩和萨姆挑了其中一个房间住了进去，发白的阳光洒满了他们窗前一整片木地板。他们现在终于拥有了真正的白昼。

迪恩的肋骨愈合的实在太过缓慢，他不敢再吸萨姆的合成烟草，只是依赖在每天高潮后来袭的那种极度的疲惫中睡去。他们看起来像是长大了，至少温彻斯特兄弟不会再在做爱的时候拥抱着彼此流血的肩膀哭泣，南方虚弱的白色阳光终究还是蒸发干净了他们掉下的每一滴眼泪。

萨姆在每一个早晨都抽掉一根迪恩为他卷紧的烟草，他漂亮的哥哥会把他剩余的合成烟叶都轻轻铺在地板上，坐在阳光里慢慢用手指搓捻出一支烟。最后他再伸出舌头，飞速地舔过带黏性的纸边，用自己的唾液粘紧给萨姆的烟卷。他看起来就像是旧书里讲的那种，那些在曾经的古巴阳光下，在自己丰满的大腿上滚出哈瓦那雪茄的棕色处女，萨姆每次都这么想，同样的道理，那些人工烟草抽起来有一股迪恩的味道。

萨姆还是几乎不睡觉。他在南方那些真正的黑夜里为组织制定最后的反扑计划，迪恩就出门去为他的小弟弟寻找食物。直到早上六点半，他会回家，然后他们再在微明的天际下做爱。

他们很久都不再为彼此包扎伤口，不再吻去对方嘴角溢出的鲜血。温彻斯特兄弟的日子过得平静又快乐。他们在墨西哥住了六年。

迪恩再次站上美国的土地是在二一六一年的五月二十五号，他们的B日。萨姆温彻斯特带领暴动军成功占领了得克萨斯的首府。纽约时间下午五点，他们在奥斯汀的生化人制造厂上，插上了属于温彻斯特家族的蓝色旗帜。上面印着一轮正在升起的白色太阳。

公元两千一百六十一年五月二十五号，从得克萨斯州开始，并迅速在全国爆发的反生化人暴动，在年轻的指挥官温彻斯特的领导下，美国南方各州成功建立了美洲人类自治联盟。

史称第二次黑羊革命。


	2. The Death of The Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death of The Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果 最后一切都将死去  
> 至少我们还爱过  
> 在那些无人知晓的日子里

“萨姆温彻斯特在得克萨斯州的奥斯汀打响了人类武装反抗生化人的第一枪。”

“但我们年轻的指挥官，在接下来的战斗中不幸倒在了己方阵营中莱西安德森射偏的激光枪下。”

“是他的哥哥，迪恩温彻斯特，最终带领我们建立了今天的南方联盟。”

“是温彻斯特兄弟为我们带来了今天的自由。”

“南方联盟的人民将永远铭记他们。”

乌压压的人群从震耳欲聋的国庆纪念日广播下移动着，迪恩制定的战时政策让每个人都倍感压迫。他们不在乎所谓的那些没有致幻剂可怕副作用的，生活得像旧时人类的日子，他们不在乎自己是否自由。

被迫一天工作十二个小时的人都恨透了黑羊革命。

迪恩温彻斯特就是那头该死的害群之马。他们都这么说。


End file.
